FrediShine - Deleted Scenes
by Lauditor
Summary: The continuation of when Freddi tackled Einshine down during their music video announcement of Lets have fun in Minecraft... Short, pure smut, BL, boyxboy, if you don't like such a thing then get out. (unedited)


Einshine weakly held up the camera. "S-stay tuned for the new music video guys-" he barely even noticed fredii crouching down, leaning over einshines exposed back- or maybe he chose to ignore it. He noticed when he felt fingers grip the hemline of his pants though and looked up, trying to see behind him. His pants were ripped away, boxers quickly shoved down.

"fredii- what are you doing- no, no, nooo!" He cried out as the others wet, warm fingers forced into him, sliding and pressing against his walls. He gasped out a cry and shook as they stretched him. They were gone almost too soon, and einshine screamed as something much bigger, thicker poked at his entrance.

It pulsed and throbbed inside him, hot and slick and huge. He groaned out as inch by inch, it was shoved within him. He could feel fredii's fingers biting into his hips, pulling them up into the air to better access them.

With a quiet grunt, he pulled out to the tip and thrust forward. Einshine choked on his own saliva. His body lurched forward and he heard the slap as the others hips smacked against his own. He felt himself shamefully getting harder. He cried out, knees scraping against the floor with each powerful movement. His fingers scratched and clawed at the floorboard with nothing to cling to.

The door opened. He saw through half lidded eyes, mask just slipping off his face, sky walking into the room. He blushed in embarrassment, but sky didn't even react... It was like he didn't see them... Or didn't care.  
He whimpered as sky nonchalantly picked up the camera, setting it back on the desk. He smiled. "Hey, I'm sky, and I'm gonna be singing for this music video." With a giggle, he turned to smile at the two before leaving and closing the door.

Confused, einshine looked up through the falling fabric. The blinking light beside the cameras lenses told him everything and he struggled to speak. "W-waaaaait! Fre... Fred-d-dii! T-th-ah! The cam- NGH!" He was cut off as pleasure short circuited his brain. He went rigid and limp somehow at the same time, and heard fredii moan as he got tighter around him. Knowing what he had found, he focused on that spot.

Einshine tried to voice his concerns- the camera was still rolling! But fredii took away all his attention. He could hear some sort of erotic wet sound, mixed with fredii and his own pants. He bit almost through his lip as fredii sped up, pounding into his sweet spot. He whimpered as fingers slid between his gaping lips, saliva catching on them. Fredii leant forward, grinning against einshines shoulder. "Go on. Try and talk... I want to hear you..."

"I-I-I-WAUGH!" Fredii smirked and fell backwards, pulling einshine with him so he sat in his lap. He smiled a devils grin and the other and released his hips. "Go on."

Turning a burning shade of red, he grit his teeth in humiliation. He didn't want to. It was embarrassing, being stared at like that. But... His dick twitched at the thought of fucking himself on fredii's cock... And he found himself lifting himself up.

He dropped down sharply and moaned abashedly, feeling every inch of freddi slam against his prostate. He repeated the movement again, and again, and again until his thighs ached. He wanted to stop but couldn't. He was being driven as by pleasure. He tongue rolled out of his mouth as he struggled to breath normally, chest heaving.

Fredii's hands had returned to his hips, matching him thrust for thrust. He arched his back with a cry, all the raw pleasure reaching a breaking point inside him. He felt his mind, his conscience, his world shatter as he came. He heard someone scream, but he was convinced it was him. Fredii grunted as he came, and warmth still occupied him when he pulled out. Gently, he rested einshines head upon his chest, both just breathing as they came down from their high.

There was a few moments of silence before fredii spoke up. "So, what were you trying to tell me?"

"Well, I was gonna tell you that the camera was still recording, but now I need to tell you that we need to delete that."

* * *

Ayyyee what is this ship even called.


End file.
